Dancing Queen
Dancing Queen, en español Reina del baile, es una canción interpretada originalmente por el grupo ABBA, de su cuarto álbum Arrival. También se utilizó en el musical Mamma Mia! y en la película Mamma Mia!: La película. Fue cantada por Mercedes Jones y Santana Lopez al final del episodio Prom Queen. Contexto de la canción Esta canción es cancantada en el baile de graduación por Mercedes y Santana luego de que Kurt es nombrado, a manera de broma, como reina del baile y David Karofsky como rey. Dancing Queen es la canción con la que bailarían el rey y la reina del baile, pero ya que David no quiere que su verdadera sexualidad sea descubierta, deja a Kurt en medio de la pista y acto seguido Blaine llega para bailar con él y evitarle una humillación mas. Luego todos salen a bailar y a disfrutar de la canción. Mientras suena la canción, se muestra cuando las parejas se sacan la foto del baile. Letra thumb|Primer Baile Klaine (Imagen en movimiento) Ambas: Oh yeah, you can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen Santana: Friday night and the lights are low Looking out for a place to go Oh, where they play the right music, getting in the swing You come to look for a king Mercedes: Anybody could be that guy Night is young and the music's high With a bit of rock music, everything is fine You're in the mood for a dance Ambas: And when you get the chance... You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah You can dance, you can jive, having the time of your life Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen Mercedes: You're a teaser, you turn 'em on Leave them burning and then you're gone Looking out for another, anyone will do You're in the mood for a dance And when you get the chance... Ambas: You are the Dancing Queen, young and sweet, only seventeen Dancing Queen, feel the beat from the tambourine, oh yeah Santana: You can dance, (Mercedes: You can dance) You can jive, (Mercedes: You can jive) Having the time of your life (Mercedes: Having the time of your life) Ooh, see that girl, watch that scene, digging the Dancing Queen (Mercedes:' Dancing Queen, Dancing Queen) Digging the Dancing Queen ('Santana: The Dancing Queen, hey) Ambas: Digging the Dancing Queen! Galeria Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo1 250.gif Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo5_r1_250.gif DancingQueen.gif DancingQueenSan.gif Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo4_250.gif Quinn-santana-quinn-and-santana-22738167-500-244.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo3 250.gif Tumblr modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo2 250.gif Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo6_r1_250.gif SancedesProm.gif DQSancedes.jpg 640px-Dancingqueen4_mercedessantana.png Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo7_r2_250.gif Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo9_r2_250.gif Tumblr_modcm9XaPA1ra5gbxo10_r1_250.gif KLAINEDANCE.gif Videos thumb|left|300 pxthumb|right|300px|Dancing Queen - Glee (Full song) thumb|center|300px|Dancing Queen - Abba Categoría:Canciones Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Mercedes Categoría:Canciones interpretadas por Santana Categoría:Canciones interpretadas en el gimnasio Categoría:Canciones del episodio The Prom Queen Categoría:Glee: The Music, Volume 6 Categoría:Duetos Categoría:Canciones de la segunda temporada Categoría:Duetos de Mercedes Categoría:Duetos de Santana Categoría:Duetos Santedes Categoría:Canciones de Abba